Paralytic
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Kouki, dan rasa sakit yang ia tahan sendiri. Seijuurou, dan rasa egois yang ia miliki. Namun demikian, demi daun musim gugur yang terbang disepuh angin, Kouki ingin pergi. KuroAkaFuri, warning inside.


Kala itu, Kouki hanya bisa melihatnya. Tak sanggup bersuara, menulikan telinga, bahkan ia menutup kedua belah bibirnya tanpa berucap apa-apa. Isakannya tertahan, tak berani dikeluarkan. Ia sepenuhnya sadar, menangis darah pun dia, tak akan pernah ada yang melihat dan mempedulikan.

Kala itu, Kouki tak kuasa bahkan hanya untuk membuka pintu. Lidahnya kelu, tubuhnya membeku. Gemetar dan takut mendominasi seluruh rasa dalam dirinya. Ia tak bisa menangis, hanya isakan yang memenuhi segala suara yang dikeluarkannya.

Namun demikian, demi daun musim gugur yang terbang disepuh angin, ia ingin pergi. Menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini sekarang juga. Menolak untuk rapatkan diri bersama orang yang sesungguhnya ia cintai. Tak ingin dan tak bisa mendekat padanya.

Ia takut. Ia terluka. Ia tersudut. Terpojok dalam sebuah dinding imajinatif yang menelan seluruh bagian tubuhnya dalam putus asa. Kelam, tak ada siapa pun. Tetapi, ia biarkan.

Karena menjerit pun dia, Kouki masih sadar; tak akan ada tangan yang mau menolongnya. Tak akan ada mata yang masih ingin menatapnya lembut. Tak akan ada bibir yang mau tersenyum padanya. Tak akan ada—

Di luar, hujan masih turun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Paralytic <strong>_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke (C) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Warning:**_

_**OOC, awas typo, hanya sebuah drabble, saya tidak memberitahukan gender Kouki dan Tetsuya, silakan asumsikan sendiri**_

_**Tak sesuai selera silakan tinggalkan**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Kouki memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa.<p>

Rambut cokelatnya sedikit berantakan, tubuhnya berkeringat. Tadi malam ia tak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena suara-suara dari dalam kamarnya yang begitu mengganggu. Posisi tidurnya yang tak biasa juga turut memberikan efek pada lehernya. Ini adalah kali pertama Kouki tidur di sofa.

Tiga minggu lalu Kouki genap berusia dua puluh enam tahun. Ia merayakannya bersama sang suami, Akashi Seijuurou. Tidak meriah, hanya mereka berdua saja. Selain karena Kouki kurang menyukai tempat ramai, ia juga ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melewati malam berdua.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kali setelah satu tahun menikah, mereka akhirnya melakukan hal yang suami-istri pantas lakukan.

Kouki jelas bahagia. Penantiannya selama setahun terbayar. Tak mampu dirinya membendung rasa bahagia kecuali dengan memeluk Seijuurou saat itu juga. Untuk pertama kali, ia merasa dicintai. Merasa dibutuhkan. Merasa bahwa dirinya ada.

Tapi setelah itu, tidak ada lagi. Seakan-akan malam itu adalah puncak dari semuanya. Akhir dari segalanya. Tujuan utama. Seluruh perhatian yang pernah Seijuurou berikan bermuara pada malam itu. Habis. Seperti tetesan hujan yang terlupakan segera setelah ia jatuh. Laiknya daun yang berserakan di musim gugur kemudian disapu angin. Bagaikan debu-debu tak terhitung yang terlupakan, namun tetap ada.

Seperti itulah Kouki sekarang. Raganya ada, namun tak teranggap. Fisiknya jelas berada di sana—di samping Seijuurou—selalu, tetapi seperti tak ada di mata Seijuurou kini.

Dan sekarang, setelah tiga minggu berlalu, Kouki menemukan jawabannya.

Suaminya, orang terkasihnya, pria yang ia cintai, selingkuh dengan orang lain.

Tetsuya namanya, Kouki tahu saat Seijuurou memanggil nama orang berambut biru muda itu. Kouki tak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka menjalin hubungan. Yang jelas, tadi malam, sang cokelat melihat keduanya sedang bermesraan dan melakukan hal terlarang. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kouki.

Ia memang sepertinya sudah mengenal nama itu sebelumnya, namun sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa nama tersebut adalah nama dari seseorang yang menjadi selingkuhan suaminya. Kouki pikir, itu adalah atasan Seijuurou, atau rekan kerjanya.

Ia menyangka, Seijuurou akan selalu setia padanya.

Namun kenyataan selalu tak terkira.

"… tentu, Tetsuya. Aku akan segera ke sana," suara sang suami mengejutkan Kouki dari lamunannya yang panjang. Ah, pasti Seijuurou akan pergi lagi. Sebelumnya, ketika menerima telepon dari orang bernama Tetsuya tadi, kepala keluarga Akashi itu akan berpakaian begitu rapi dan meninggalkan Kouki sendiri. Bagaikan kegiatan rutin setiap hari.

Sekarang pasti juga seperti itu. Sampai-sampai Kouki sudah terbiasa. Ia tak perlu lagi bertanya ke mana, karena pasti Seijuurou akan menjawab hal yang sama; urusan pekerjaan.

Dari dulu hingga kini, Kouki selalu memakluminya. Bahkan ketika ia disakiti sampai tak bisa bangun lagi. Bahkan saat ia dihempaskan sampai tak bisa bangkit lagi. Bahkan saat—

"Aku pun heran, padahal sudah keperlakukan sedemikian rupa, dia tetap tak sadar. Aku ingin ia pergi secepatnya."

—ah, bodohnya ia. Seharusnya dia tahu, Seijuurou tak lagi membutuhkannya. Suaminya itu ingin ia pergi, tak menginginkannya lagi. Seharusnya tahu itu sejak lama. Seharusnya ia sadari hal itu sedari dulu.

Suaminya itu memang tidak pernah menginginkannya.

Lalu, untuk apa dia menikahi Kouki?

Kepala cokelat itu menggeleng. Tidak ada gunanya. Tak perlu dia memikirkan itu karena ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Sang merah yang selalu berada di atas itu tak pernah memikirkannya. Yang ia pedulikan hanya kesenangan dirinya sendiri.

Karena itulah, sekarang yang ia lakukan hanya menatap pilu saat Seijuurou pergi. Dalam diam mata kucingnya menatap pintu kamar—tadinya—mereka. Lemas, Kouki memutuskan untuk memasuki ruang yang semula adalah milik ia dan Seijuurou, kini telah menjadi milik Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Memang belum resmi, namun keduanya telah menjalin hubungan di kamar ini.

Kouki menengadah, memandangi sebuah koper yang teronggok santai di atas lemari. Dengan menahan tangis, kedua tangan kurusnya mengambil koper tersebut.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Ketika Seijuurou pulang, ia mendapati rumahnya—dan Kouki—setengah kosong. Foto-fotonya dan Kouki sudah tidak ada, barang-barang milik Kouki sudah menghilang, seluruh kenangannya bersama Kouki dibawa pergi oleh yang bersangkutan. Tak bersisa apa-apa.<p>

Di atas meja, sebuah catatan kecil beserta sebuah pena bersanding manis bersama sebuah amplop berisi surat. Sang kepala keluarga Akashi mengambil amplop itu, sebelum kemudian membuka dan membaca isinya.

Surat cerai. Sudah ditandatangani oleh Kouki. Tinggal bagian namanya yang belum.

Mata merahnya melirik kembali pada catatan kecil di atas meja.

'_**Seijuurou-san, aku hamil.'**_

* * *

><p>Haruskah saya buat sekuel?<p> 


End file.
